Flying Away
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: Draco finds out about Harry and his friends going to London from watching them fly away from the castle. Takes place during OOFP
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is just a short little one shot I came up with while I was listening to the Order of the Phoenix soundtrack. I'm sorry if it seems rushed, but I wanted to write it down quickly before I lost it.**

**The song I was listening to was " The Sirius Deception " and it takes place during the film, which happens to be one of my favorite scenes, when they are all flying to London. I just decided to add an extra scene.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy it. **

" Everyone look….up in the sky!"

Draco stopped walking and with his hand up to shield the setting sun, he and all the students saw what Seamus was talking about…..Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Ginny were up in the air riding on some type of animal and from the looks of it they were heading away from the school.

" Where do you think they're going?"

Turning his head, Draco shrugged his shoulders at Blaise and Dean, then turned his attention back to his boyfriend and their friends.

" I have no clue…..he doesn't tell me anything anymore, but god help him if he doesn't come back alive!"

" I overheard from Neville that they're heading to London….something about Harry's godfather and Voldemort."

Draco let out a loud groan then adjusted his book bag.

" If that moron wants to get himself killed I'm not sticking around to see it."

Watching his boyfriend walk away, Harry pointed down towards the ground.

" Guys there's something I have to do first….follow me."

Sweeping down, Harry stopped right next to Draco Malfoy.

" Going somewhere Malfoy?"

Turning around, the teen smirked but kept walking.

" I should be asking you the same question Potter."

Returning the smirk, Harry kept at a slow pace so he could talk to Draco.

" What's up with the face? You look like your pissed off at something?"

Draco stopped walking and whipped around to face Harry.

" You're going after Voldemort and guess what….you didn't tell me! I had to find out from someone else! And what's worse your taking everyone else….except me!"

Harry sighed.

" The reason why I'm going to London is because Voldemort has Sirius and I have to rescue him. He's the only family I have left. And the other thing is that its way too dangerous and if you went I don't know what Voldemort or your father would do. I don't want to risk that."

Seeing the broken hearted look Harry was giving him, melted all of Draco's anger away.

" He's not the only family you have….I'm your family too. But I know how much he means to you….so if you need to save him then go, but you better come back to me in once piece Potter or so help me god I will hex you into the next millennium….do I make myself clear!"

Harry smiled at the threat because deep down he knew Draco would do just that.

Bending down, so their lips touched, Harry gave Draco a kiss that said " Don't worry everything will be ok" and " There's more where this came from".

Reluctantly pulling apart, Harry whispered " For good luck" in his dragons ear, then turned to his friends and sighed.

" Alright guys let's get going before a teacher spots us."

Then turning his head once more at Draco, Harry mouthed " I love you" and him and his friends resumed their flying destination towards London.

Closing his eyes, Draco said a silent prayer so that his golden boy could come back safe to him, then after looking up once more to the sky, and with Blaise, Seamus, and Dean at his side, the four friends headed back towards the castle to await the return of their friends and lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know this was going to be a one shot, but I was listening to The Half Blood Prince soundtrack and got inspired to add this chapter. So here is a bonus chapter enjoy.**

**Oh and the song I was listening too was " Harry and Hermione" because its kind of sad and it fits this chapter.**

**One last thing the couple pairing in this is Harry/Draco, Blaise/Neville and Ron/Hermione, **

Pacing around the Gryffindor common room, Draco couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Harry back and he wanted him back now. Earlier that night, while Draco and Blaise were in the library doing homework, Professor Snape told them about what happened at the Ministry of Magic and ever since then, all Draco wanted to do was take Harry in his arms and make him forget.

While pacing, Draco had another frightening thought…what if Harry blamed him for what his stupid aunt did to his godfather…what if Harry breaks up with him now that Lord Voldemort is officially back.

" Draco….will you please sit down your making me even more nervous."

Giving his friend a small smile, Draco sighed and threw himself onto the couch.

" Sorry….I just want to know if he's ok."

Blaise sighed and looked over at the fire.

" I know you do. I want to know the same thing about Neville.

Nodding his head, the two friends both silently agreeing that this was going to be a long night.

-Hearing the clock chime ten, Draco spotted Seamus and Dean coming down the stairs. Exchanging looks Draco watched the two boys sit down on the floor.

" It's way too quiet up stairs."

Blaise opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he heard the Fat Lady's portrait open.

Jumping up the friends saw Ginny and Luna walk through.

Noticing the worried looks the girls were getting, they walked by the fire and sat down, not really saying anything, just sitting there, trying to get warm.

After a few minutes of annoying silence, Luna cleared her throat.

" Everyone is down in the hospital wing, they should be up shortly. We were released a earlier, but after everything we jus wanted to take our time getting here."

Dean got up from the floor and sat down next to Luna.

" Are they ok?"

Instead of answering, the girl shrugged her shoulders while continuing to watch the dancing flames.

Worrying even more now, Draco jumped up from the couch.

" That's it I'm going to find them."

But as soon as he turned around, the portrait opened once again and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville walked through.

-The first thing the boys noticed was that they all looked pale and tired. The second thing the boys noticed was that they were all cut up and bruised.

Getting up from the couch, Blaise slowly walked over to Neville, who looked up with sad eyes.

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Is it ok if we just sit here by the fire until I fall asleep?"

Nodding his head, Blaise took hold of Neville's hand and the couple walked over towards the couch and sat down, while Neville just laid his head on Blaise's shoulder.

Watching the couple walk away, Draco turned his attention to his Harry.

He had cuts all along his face and hands and his eyes were red and swollen from crying.

" Harry…I'm so sorry about Sirius…I know how much he meant to you."

Walking towards the other boy, Harry held out his hand for Draco to grab hold.

" Hold me by the fire….please."

Nodding his head, Draco led Harry towards the other couch and when they sat down, Draco immediately wrapped his arms around the shaking boy.

" Your safe now….it's ok to cry….your safe in my arms Harry….I wont let anything happen to you."

Knowing that his boyfriend's words were true, Harry held onto Draco for dear life while he allowed himself to cry.

" Make it go away Draco….make all this pain go away."

" I will baby….I promise you I will make it go away."

And with that said the ten friends held onto each other all hoping that one day all this pain will go away.


End file.
